Strange Friends in a Strange Place
by Himori Koriyama
Summary: This is the story of a boy who goes on an adventure that features lions, hyenas, comedy, and drama.
1. Chapter 1

STRANGE FRIENDS IN A STRANGE PLACE

A Lion King Fanfiction

People are rarely prepared for the most unlikely of situations. They feel so comfortable; they think their life will never change at the drop of a hat. I sure didn't expect mine to change that's for sure. No, I did not fail my SAT's or experience the divorce of my parents. I'll tell you why my life changed and why I'm standing here in the middle of the savannah of the Serengeti.

It was the trip of a lifetime. My mom, my dad and I were heading to Africa. How many kids have done this? I was as excited as a little kid is on Christmas morning. We flew over to this vast exotic continent on a large airplane. When I stepped of the plane, I realized I wasn't in Kansa anymore (or North Carolina, in this case). Men were leading cattle in the streets, women were carrying large jars atop their heads, and everyone had colorful clothes on. We had landed in Tanzania. We were to take a safari through the entire vast expanse known as the Serengeti. I could never have foreseen what happened next.

As we drove along the safari trail, we saw many beautiful sights. We saw lions, giraffes, hippos, cheetahs, and many other types of animals. We also saw a very peculiar rock formation that formed a ninety-degree angle (you'll learn more about that later). Strangely, there wasn't a single hyena in sight; hyenas were supposed to be the most common carnivores in Africa. It was so much to take in. I marveled at the glorious spectacles surrounding me in the savannah. Then, everything went downhill. The driver somehow lost control of the vehicle. Before I knew it, we had flipped five times, and the vehicle was upside down. I managed to crawl out of the vehicle, and when I looked back inside, I saw a horrifying sight. The driver, the guide, and my parents were dead.

I was utterly speechless. I couldn't have felt more pain if an anvil had been dropped on my head. I screamed to the heavens, weeping like a fallen angel. After crying for what seemed like an eternity, I miraculously pulled myself together. My first instinct was to protect myself so I pulled a knife and a machete, both in their sheaths, out of the vehicle. Then, I headed off into the distance.

I was determined to survive at all costs. I couldn't let myself die, not now. I'm not sure how long I wandered across the savannah. I eventually came to a high cliff. It was there that I found an antelope carcass, a relic of a past wild feast. I had no choice but to eat it, but I had to make a fire first. I managed to find two sticks to spark a fire, along with a substantial amount of firewood. I cooked the antelope for who knows how long, until I was sure all the bacteria had been killed. It wasn't the best-tasting meat, but it would have to do. As night fell over the day, so did I fall into slumber beside the warm fire.

That night, I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that a mysterious, staff-wielding baboon came to me. Initially, he was chanting something about squashed bananas or something, and then he placed his hand over my mouth. It was then that his chanting became different. I felt a powerful energy flow through my body, which began to glow. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It was then that I awoke from my slumber.

It was early in the morning when I awoke. The fire had burned out. I was relieved to still be alive. I was quite shaken from my dream for the previous night. Then, I noticed rustling in the reeds behind me. Suddenly, I heard voices behind me. Well, not really voices, more like laughter… laughter that could only come from…

Three hyenas emerged from their hiding places. They had pale yellow eyes and mouths loaded with sharp fangs. One had black bangs sprouting from her mane, one looked like he had five o' clock shadow, and the last one looked crazy and wild-eyed. Then, the most amazing thing happened: they spoke!

_Well, I'll be Banzai. What do you think it is?_

_Beats me, Shenzi. Ed?_

_Oohaahhahahhahh!_

_Yeah, you're right. It looks like a monkey._

_Then where's its tail, bark breath?_

_How should I know? Why does it even matter?_

_It don't, wise guy. All that matters is that we found our breakfast. Get into position, boys._

_You got it, Shenz!_

The hyenas laughed maliciously and prepared to pounce. I was never more thankful to have weapons on my person at that time. I unsheathed my machete. The hyena seemed shocked at first, but that didn't stop them for long. Machete drawn, I watched as lunged towards me, jaws agape.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, where did I leave off? Oh, yeah. The hyenas lunged at me, but I managed to dodge out of the way. The desire to survive was currently more important than wondering how I could understand them. The hyenas landed on the ground, then slid towards the edge of the cliff. They had just gone over when I did something I still can't explain. I threw aside my machete and managed to grab onto the paw of the female hyena. The first male hyena was clinging to her hind paws, while the second male hyena was clutching onto the other male hyena's large butt for dear life.

I pulled and pulled with everything I have. Being an animal lover, I just couldn't let them fall to their deaths. Believe me, pulling three fat hyenas up from a cliffside is no walk in the park. I pulled and pulled until it felt like my arms would be ripped from their sockets. Finally, the three hyenas were at the top of the cliff once more. They repeatedly panted, relieved that they had been saved. I stepped back, prepared for another attack. Instead, they just stared at me, as though they were shocked for some reason. Then, they spoke once again.

_Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat! The antelope's on me!_

_Antelope? Shenzi, didn't you say-_

_I said the antelope's on me, now shut your foodhole with food!_

_Okay, okay, I get it!_

The three of them began to eat what was left of the dead antelope. I was confused, but that didn't matter much at the time. I ran away from there as fast as I could, and I never looked back.

I continued to walk across the savannah. The sun was hot and oppressive. I honestly had no idea where I was going. I didn't have much of a sense of direction. I was hot, tired, and thirsty beyond all rational comprehension. Then, lo and behold, I saw a waterhole in the distance. I rushed towards the waterhole with all my strength. Upon my arrival I began to guzzle down the water with pleasurable abandon. I then set off again into the grassy unknown.

I walked and walked for who knows how long. Them I noticed a familiar sight: that gargantuan ninety-degree rock formation I had seen yesterday. I decided that that was my best bet for shelter. I trekked to the rock formation as the sun's rays pounded me without ceasing. I eventually mad it to my destination; it was much larger in person. It could have been one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Conveniently, there was a smooth ramp leading up to the very top of it.

I ascended the ramp and noticed a large opening to my right. It was my left side that caught my attention. I walked to the very edge of the rock formation. The view was indescribably beautiful. I could see for miles and miles on end. I even saw the site where the vehicle had crashed the day before. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around slowly and found myself looking at a male and female lion. The male had golden yellow fur with a scarlet mane, while the female's fur was cream-colored. I was unable to control the yell of fright that emerged from my mouth.

The yell was a huge mistake. Soon, the entire pride was standing outside the cave entrance. I was facing an army of one of the biggest big cats in the world. Strangely enough, I also noticed a meerkat and warthog amongst them. I fell to my knees and began to pray to God for protection. Once again, I head them speak:

_Simba, please tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing._

_I am, Nala, but I don't know what I'm seeing._

_Simba, relax. I, Timon, can honestly tell you that it's a monkey._

_But if it's a monkey, then where's its tail, Timon?_

_Pumbaa, who's the brains in this outfit?_

_Uuuuuh…_

_My point exactly._

_Cut it out you guys. I never though I'd live to see one, but I think it's a human._


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to speak to the animals, at last. I said, "Whatever you do, please don't eat me! I don't wanna die yet!" The red-maned lion then spoke:

_Relax. We're not going to eat you. Wait, did you just speak to us?_

_Yes, but I don't know how! I've only been able to do it since this morning?_

_Dad, what is he talking about?_

_Kiara, this human doesn't know where he got his strange power. Who could magically bestow a gift like that to a human?_

Suddenly, a voice rang out behind me.

_Oh ho ho ho! That would be me, Simba!_

I gave out a startled yell and fell to the ground. I then found myself staring at the same monkey from my dream.

_Wait. I remember you! You were in my dream from last night!_

_That was no dream, my boy. I came to you in the middle of the night and performed a magical ceremony. That ceremony gave you your newfound power._

_You gave the power to me?_

_That's right. Amazing, isn't it, boy?_

_But why?_

_What fun is there in revealing that now?_

The meerkat suddenly interrupted.

_This is very nice and all, but shouldn't we try to figure out more important things, like how he got here in the first place?_

_I was wondering the same thing, Timon. How did you get here, human?_

I told them everything, including the death of my parents, my encounter with the hyenas, and my long trek across the savannah. Simba appeared to quite interested in my story. Then, a hornbill, which I hadn't noticed until now, entered the scene.

_Hyenas in the Pridelands? I thought we'd all seen the last of those mangy poachers! I thought they'd moved onto different hunting grounds! What do you make of it, sire?_

_I don't know. Most likely, they want what they think is theirs. You shouldn't have helped them, Luke. They're dangerous savages that'll kill anything._

_But they spared me. Can they really be all that bad?_

Simba remained silent for a moment. Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly. I hadn't eaten anything since last night.

_Oh, man, I totally forgot. You cats got any food around here?_

_Maybe you should ask Timon and Pumbaa._

_Who?_

_The meerkat and the warthog. My best friends._

_Oh, right, right._

_Come on, kid. Me and Pumbaa here'll help ya rustle up some grub._

_Right! Just follow us!_

_Okay. If you say so. I'll be back soon, I think._

_Take your time. I'm going to have a discussion with the rest of my pride._

_You do that. Later!_

I followed Timon and Pumbaa to a hollow log. Timon lifted up the log to reveal dozens of bugs beneath it.

_Don't tell me that when you said grub, you-_

_That's right, kid. Take your pick. Crunchy or slimy?_

_I don't know._

Pumbaa slurped up a nearby worm, and then let out a huge belch. I said "Gross!" then let out a little laugh.

_Oh, well. What have I got to lose?_

I picked out a grub and swallowed it. It wasn't bad. I liked it.

_Wow. I think I'll have some more._

The three of us at and ate. It was quite a feast. I never knew bugs tasted so good. It wasn't long before every bug beneath the log had been devoured. This was officially the weirdest day of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

When we had finished eating, the sun was setting on the horizon. The three of us walked back to the home of Simba and his pride. There, Simba was awaiting our return for a very specific reason.

"_Come with me_,_ human. I have to tell you something."_

"_What is it, Simba?"_

"_Follow me."_

I followed Simba to a section of his home. It was round, broad and flat, like a small stadium. Every member of his pride was in attendance. I wondered what it was that Simba wanted to talk to me about.

"_Human, my pride and I have been discussing your fate. We have all come to an agreement about what should be done."_

"_Oh, brother."_

"_Don't worry. It's nothing like that. We have decided to do what no pride has done before. We have decided to accept you as a member of our pride._

I was dumbstruck beyond belief.

"_You really know how to crack a joke, Simba."_

"_I'm serious, human. You are now a part of my pride._

"_What? This is absurd! I can't be a member of your pride! I have to get back to civilization!_

"_There aren't any human settlements around for many miles. You'd never survive on your own out there."_

"_I'll take my chances! I have family back home, in a land hundreds of miles from here!"_

"_It can't be helped. Even if we sent an escor with yout, they would most likely be attacked by a pride in a neighboring land._

I sank to the ground and began to cry softly. Then, I felt a cold nose against my right cheek. Simba was nuzzling me.

"_If you say so. Fine, I will join your pride."_

"_Then it's settled. Zazu, I want you to send an important message to every animal in the Pridelands. I intend to make an important announcement tomorrow morning_

"_As you wish, sire."_

"_Oh, I just realized. We don't even know your name. What is it?"_

"_It's Ryan."_

"_That's a great name."_

"_Thanks."_

I slept inside of the rock formation that night. I was told that it was called Pride Rock. It was quite a chilly night, but I didn't mind that much. I slept with my new friends Timon and Pumbaa. I used Pumbaa's large belly as a pillow; Timon used my head the same way. I soon drifted off into slumber, unknowing of what the morning would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

The dawn rose over the Pridelands. I lazily opened my eyes and rubbed them. I realized that Timon and Pumbaa were no longer by my side. Only when I looked towards the entrance did I realize why. They, along with Simba, Kiara and her mate Kovu, and Kovu's sister, Vitani, were waiting at the entrance at the den for me. Simba directed me towards the tip of the path that led from the den. I was greeted by an amazing sight at the end; it was incredibly majestic beyond description. Countless animals were at the base of the rock formation. Gazelles, hippos, cheetahs, monkeys, and many other species were present. Simba stood at my right side and proclaimed:

"_Inhabitants of the Pridelands! We have gathered here today for an occasion unlike any other. On this day, we welcome a new member into our pride! A member who is a human!"_

A symphony of murmurs arose from the crowd. Some seemed simply surprised while others reacted with disgust.

"_I know that some of you disagree with this decision. All I ask is that you recognize him as a member of Pride Rock, if not for the human, then for your king. Remember that we are all living creatures, human or animal! We are all a part of the Circle of Life, and this human is no exception. This is my royal decree!_

Not a single animal responded to his bold declaration. This seemed to indicate their compliance.

"_So be it. I will now proceed with the formal initiation."_

Simba turned so that he faced me.

"_Human Ryan. By the power invested in me, by the acceptance of the Pridelanders, by the power of the Circle of Life, and by all the kings that have gone before us, I now pronounce an official member of the Prideland pride!"_

At this, a wave of groans, chatters, and roars erupted from below. This cheering was all for my acceptance as a pride member. Timon and Pumbaa cheered their heads off, while all the other lions and lionesses roared so loudly that I was lucky not to fall over the edge. I raised both hands high above my head as though I had won a marathon race.

After the ceremony, I decided to head down to the waterhole. I was so parched. Simba sent Kiara and Kovu with me as guides and guards. It was a long and peaceful walk to the waterhole. As we approached, I saw that other animals were at the waterhole, as well. Some of them raised their heads as I approached. They stared at me quite a while; it was only natural, since hardly any of them had ever seen a human before. I knelt down and cupped some water in my hands and began to drink. Suddenly, without seeing it coming, I was pushed into the deep water.

"_Hey, who's the wise guy?!"_

Kiara and Kovu looked away from me, whistling while trying to look innocent and not to laugh.

"_Hahaha, guys, very funny."_

"_Let that be a lesson to you. Always keep an eye out, even while eating. An enemy could pounce you at any moment._

"_Right, Kiara. Just… like…THIS!_

Before I knew it, Kovu had jumped right on top of me, pummeling me into the deep water. Kiara followed suit. We had an awesome time, splashing each other and roughhousing in the waterhole. Then, I realized I was hungry. I noticed a nearby termite mound, and decided to have my meal there. Kovue decided to join me; he obviously hung around with you-know-who quite often. Kiara, being a girl, passed on my offer.

Kovu and I ate and ate until we were totally stuffed. I enjoyed rubbing his round, stuffed belly. It was getting late, and we realized that we should be getting back to Pride rock. I tried to stand up as well as my stuffed stomach would allow; it was the same way with Kovu. Suddenly, we heard something moving in the bushes. I saw three pairs of yellow eyes staring from behind the tall grass. I realized that they were back! The three hyenas emerged from the grass, looking as vicious as ever. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn I saw some uncertainty in the eyes of the leader Shenzi. Kovu and I were still really stuffed, so we wouldn't be able to avoid them so swiftly.

"_You, again?! What are you doing here?!"_


	6. Chapter 6

"_We're here to finish what we started." _said Shenzi.

"_Come on! Can't you just eat something else besides me?!" _I asked.

"_Can it, kid! When our minds are made up, there ain't no goin' back!" _said Banzai.

_How'd you even know I was here?_

_That little stooge, who's know Simba's stooge, just doesn't know when to keep his beak shut, does he?" _asked Shenzi.

That left no doubt in my mind that she had somehow heard the message Simba entrusted to Zazu!

"_Sorry, but your dinner date just got cancelled." _said Kovu.

Ed laughed wildly at the joke Kovu had made. Banzai gave him a hard slap to the face.

I had no knife or machete to protect myself, so my natural abilities would have to do.

I'd heard about multiple hyenas taking a single lion before. Would a lion the size of Kovu really stand a chance against them? I prepared myself for the worst.

The hyenas snarled and jumped forward. Kovu followed suit. One of them lunged for me, but I drove him back with a good kick to the face. Blow by blow from each side landed with immense force. Neither side desired to be the loser.

Suddenly, I saw everyone from Pride Rock in the distance, rushing to our aid.

Just as the hyenas were about attack again, I motioned for them to turn around. They did, and they were horrified by the sight and frozen with fear.

The forces of Pride Rock outnumbered them overwhelmingly. They had no hope of winning now.

"_You three again. As if killing my father wasn't enough, now you intend to kill the newest member of my pride?!"_

"_Hey, Simba, buddy! This is just a misunderstanding, we were just-"_

Simba's roar silenced Banzai. Simba then pounced and pinned all three of them to the ground. The hyenas were trapped like rats.

"_I'm going to end this once and for-"_

"_Simba, stop!" _I shouted. _"Please. Just let them go."_

No one could believe what I had just said. They'd heard right.

"_Simba, you won't be any better than them if you kill them like this. Does this really have to happen?"_

Simba thought about my words for a moment, then glared down at the hyenas. He then got off of them. The hyenas then dashed out of there like cheetahs.

As we were on our way to Pride Rock, Simba questioned my peculiar actions.

"Ryan, I don't understand. They tried to kill you twice, and they almost destroyed home. How can you feel pity for them?"

"_I don't like seeing animals get hurt. Seeing them get hurt makes me feel sorry for them. They're carnivores, they can't help their instincts, anyways."_

Simba stared at me for a moment, then he shook his head in disbelief.

"You're a strange human, Ryan."

"Yeah. I'm the one who's strange."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

I slept with Simba that night. His fur-covered body was incredibly warm and cozy. As I slept, a part of me wondered if I'd ever see those hyenas again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was rather uneventful. Every day, the sky shone like a tigers eye gem. I hunted antelope and other types of animals on the savannah with a bow and arrow I made. I had to cook all of my meat thoroughly so I wouldn't die. I hung out with Timon, Pumbaa, and other pride members every day. Those days were filled with pretty good times. It was the only thing to prevent my mind from collapsing completely from civilization isolation. It was amazing that these animals were capable of such personality. The hyenas never showed their faces once. I found that to be quite strange, and I wondered what had become of them. One day, I couldn't help but desire solitude so I could, in a sense, meditate. While I was doing so, Kiara visited me.

"_Hey, Ryan. Is there a reason you're out here all by yourself?"_

"_I've been thinkin'."_

"_About what?"_

"_Those hyenas."_

"_Really? Why?"_

"_I can't shake the feeling that they'll be back."_

"_Ryan, I don't think they're dumb enough to come back into the Pridelands after their last encounter."_

"_Never assume anything, Kiara. Life tends to throw us curve balls."_

"_What?"_

"_In other words, they'll probably be back. They always come back."_

"_Please, stop worrying so much. I promise, they won't be back."_

"_If you say so." I said as I sighed._

I got up and told Kiara I was going to take a walk on the savannah. It was such a beautiful sight. The air was cool, not too hot. On the right sunny day, you'd think the savannah was made out of gold. As I walked, I reminisced about my family back home, which was a continent away. The savannha stretched on for miles in each direction. I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings when it happened.

I was caught in a snare trap. Before I knew it, I was dangling by my left leg. I was so shocked that it took me a minute to take in what had just taken place. I cried out for help, and I even tried to untie the snare around my leg. It was some time before some African hunters appeared. Their skin was a deep black. They were speaking in a language I couldn't understand. They were smiling, though, and that got me nervous. I was a human, not an animal. I began to scream out for help again. They beat me unconscious so as to keep me silent.

I'll never know exactly how long I was unconscious. When I awoke, what I saw amazed me.


	8. Chapter 8

I saw that I was inside a wooden cage. The cage was inside a wooden hut. The cage was just large enough for me move around in. In front of me I could see the golden light of day. I saw women carrying babies on their backs in sacks and balancing jars on their heads. I was in some sort of village. I could tell that much. But why was I in a cage, and where had my weapons gone?

I then realized that I was hungry, sweating and thirsty. Suddenly, as though fate knew what I was thinking, a young girl walked in. She appeared to be about fifteen years old. She had dark black skin and was wearing her hair in some sort of scrunchie. She was also wearing what looked like a colorful dress. Her dress was a rainbow of bright hues and shades. She had lovely, soulful golden eyes that added to her beauty. She set down a plate of food and a cup of water in front of the cage.

"_Who are you? Also, where am I?"_

" _I'm Yamile. You're in my village."_

"_Your village?"_

"_Yes. I hope you don't mind the cage. My people are wary around strangers."_

"_So I see. I don't suppose you could let me out of here, then?"_

"_I'm afraid not. The village leader, my father has forbidden it."_

"_Great."_

"_My father intends to speak with you."_

"_Speak with me?"_

"_Yes. We want to know more about you."_

"_Who's 'we?'"_

I was about to get my answer. Soon, a paint-covered man wearing a golden headband and golden cloth entered through the doorway. Two stern-looking bodyguards accompanied him. I was expecting the worst. Yamile was gently dismissed, in Swahili, it seemed. He then began his interrogation.

"_Do you speak English?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I understand you must be frightened. Have no fear. We do not intend to harm you. This cage is merely a precaution."_

"_Believe me, your tribe was the last thing I expected to find out here."_

"_As were you. Where did you come from?"_

I told him about how I had come to Kenya on vacation. I mentioned the death of my parents and how hyenas had stalked me. I didn't mention talking animals because I feared they'd think I was a mental case. The chief however, caught on fasten than I'd expected.

"_You mean to tell us that you've been living out here on your own for this long? _

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Impossible. Even with the knife and machete we found on you, it had to have been extremely difficult._

"_It's true."_

"_You must have received assistance from someone. But who?"_

I didn't know what to say. I just wanted out of the cage.

"_You'd never believe me if I told you. By the way, would you mind letting me out of here."_

"_We still don't know if we can trust you."_

"_Father, this boy is harmless. He didn't hurt me when I brought him food. Please give him a chance."_

Yamile's father seemed rather unwilling to do so. Even though it was the opinion of his only daughter.

"_Very well. Stand back. I will use force if he attacks."_

He motioned one of his bodyguards towards my cage. The bodyguard unlocked it. It felt so good to finally stretch my legs. I held out my hand to Yamile for a formal greeting, but she'd apparently never heard of a handshake. She got the hang of it pretty quickly.

We walked outside into the open air. The weather was pretty hot, as it always was during the day in the Serengeti. All around, I could see villagers going about their lives peacefully. They looked as though they were truly free of all cares.

"Wow. I can't believe what I've been missing out on."

"What"

"Your village. It's so peaceful and relaxing."

"Thanks. It is nice, isn't it?"

"Ah, man, my stomach. You have anything to e-"

I never finished my sentence. My eyes were directed towards a trio I'd never expect to find in such a place.


	9. Chapter 9

I was speechless. I could only stand and stare. Straight ahead of me were the three hyenas that been stalking me since Day 1! Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were actually there sitting on a colorful mat and dining on all sorts of cuisine. There was meat from all kinds of kills, yams, mangoes, and tons of other dishes I cannot describe as of yet. They looked as though they actually belonged in the village. They seemed perfectly content stuffing themselves, and their bellies showed it. Their bellies were at least twice as large as before.

"_Is something wrong, Ryan?"_

"_How…who…what are they doing here?!"_

"_What are you talking about? Did you hit your head too hard against the cage?_

"_I mean those hyenine hogs over there!"_

I pointed over to the hyenas.

"_Oh, those three. Well, we found them sneaking around the village one night. They would've been killed if father hadn't intervened. For some reason, he suggested that we feed them and treat them with hospitality. I don't understand it, really, but I trust my father's judgment._

I didn't understand it either. I was dumbfounded! It seemed like, no matter where I went, those hyenas followed! Once again, I blankly stared in their direction like a half-wit. It took a few seconds more for them to notice me. Banzai practically choked on a bone when he saw me! He nudged Shenzi and Ed and pointed in my direction. They almost choked on their food, as well. I could hear them loud and clear.

"_Shenzi! It's that kid again!_

"_I can see that, bones for brains!"_

Ed let out a confused, unintelligible sound. I feared they would approach me soon. I had to get out of the open as quickly as possible.

"_So, Yamile. Uhhh, I'd like to see your house, hut, or whatever."_

"_Oh, great! Come on! I'll show you!"_

She directed me to where her abode was located. It was noticeably larger than all the other huts. I could see pottery, weapons, and many other things inside the hut. The most interesting I saw, however, was the throne of the village chief. It appeared to have been intricately carved out of stone. Suddenly, I heard one of the villagers discussing some sort of future event with Yamile's father (the village chief, remember?).

_So, Chief Uongozi, tell me again why these demons are staying in our village?_

"_It's very simple. Rather than kill them off immediately, I believed it would be best to make the most of a misfortunate sitation."_

"_What are you saying"_

"_I'm saying they will be put to slaughter soon enough."_

Something inside of me lurched.


End file.
